


I Need Your Hot Hands On Me

by cwtchbuddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwtchbuddy/pseuds/cwtchbuddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yifan thinks he’s saving Yixing from being date raped but he fails and it seems the world has better plans for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need Your Hot Hands On Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for Prompt 171 from [](http://relayficfest.livejournal.com/profile)[relayficfest](http://relayficfest.livejournal.com/) archive. Warning though, I have not edited this and so it'll probably have a bunch of run-ons, typos and the whole shebang of errors. So sorry;;;

Suit.  _Check._

Tie. _Check._

Loafers. _Check._

Oozing charisma and confidence. _Check._

Date. _Erm, a big fat X._

Yifan takes a look at himself on his full-body mirror once more, his former confidence immediately dropping down to zero. He takes on his tall stature and intimidating gaze and thinks how lovely it would be to have someone’s hands wrapped around his arms as he walks into his company’s year-end party. But that’s not possible, not right now, maybe not in the next few months either. He just recently took over the Shanghai branch of their company and dating is definitely not on top of his list.

_Although,_ Yifan shakes his head before he can even let every fiber of his being be invaded by a certain brunette with sleepy eyes and a dreamy smile. To divert his attention from thoughts of soft lips curving up and warm hands on his own, he gives himself another once over, closing the last button of his coat before leaving his room.

  


<>

  


The party has already started and is very much alive by the time Yifan reaches the club they have reserved for their party. And the first person he sees when he arrives is Yixing. It’s not that Yixing was just right there on the front door waiting for him, it’s just inevitable that Yixing is the first person his eyes seek for in the crowd of many names and many faces Yifan has come across in the company but never really cared to get to know personally. And he knows the reason behind it is because Yixing holds a special place in the CEO’s heart.

Yifan would be lying if he said he never felt attracted to his assistant. Yixing _is_ the kind of person who is easy to fall in love with; he’s great at his job, he’s smart, he’s caring (thoughtful) and even though he gets a little spaced out sometimes, Yifan thinks it’s adorable and is part of his charm.

The CEO can’t decide if it’s a good thing or a bad thing though, for his assistant to be the first person his eyes land on because Yixing, compared to his usual charcoal or obsidian suit, is only wearing a white dress shirt with the top two buttons opened to reveal his deeply carved collar bones and the necklace that Yifan has given him as a birthday present that year. That one makes Yifan smile, he remembers the way Yixing’s eyes lit up when he opened the box that contained the necklace. Ever since he has given it to his assistant, there was never a day that the younger didn’t wear it. Yifan knows even if it is hidden by the many layers of clothes the younger is wearing because when the clock strikes five o’clock Yixing removes his suit jacket, pulls his tie down and opens the top two buttons of his shirt as he tries to breathe for the first time on that tiring day. It always makes Yifan smile whenever he sees Yixing wearing it, further proving his attraction for the younger.

The sight of Yixing sitting at the bar talking to God knows who has Yifan stopping a few steps from the entrance of the club. He can probably do this all day everyday if time permits it; to stand there and just study every dip and curve in Yixing’s face and body, to record how his laugh sounds like to listen to later when he needs something to remind him of beautiful things, to remember how the lights dance on the slightly exposed milky skin of Yixing’s chest and to revel in the feeling of being able to watch the younger unabashedly without having to stop himself like he has to at work.

Ever since Yixing stepped into his office on that fateful day, his life became easier and took a turn for the better. He’s not entirely sure if it is because of the younger’s presence but he would like to believe so. It’s only been six months since Yixing started working for him and in that small amount of time he has grown to like the sense of calm that comes along with the younger’s presence. Yixing somehow makes his stressful days less toxic and he’s sure that if somebody else tried to tell him that having lunch is more important than going through a document that needs his signature, he would have exploded but the younger manages to say it to him in a matter-of-fact manner that has him nodding and heading down to the nearest restaurant with his assistant.

Many people would probably disagree but to him Yixing is the most beautiful person he’s ever seen in the world. This includes the heirs and heiresses of the biggest corporations in China and famous celebrities he has met throughout his life. There’s just something about Yixing’s smile that has a small part of Yifan dying inside every time he sees it, only to be revived by the dimple that comes along with it. It has him puzzled how a simple message from his assistant has his heart hammering against his chest. And how no one has ever made him feel lust and love overflow from his body like the way Yixing does whenever he sees his assistant worry his bottom lip, pull down his dress shirt for air and extend his neck to expose a pale column of flesh that just asks for Yifan’s attention; tempting the CEO to paint red and purplish bruises all over the unblemished skin as the younger chants his name.

In the middle of Yifan’s appreciation for Yixing’s existence, he catches a glimpse of a guy he doesn’t think he’s ever seen before drop something in his assistant’s drink. It clicks in his brain what this could be so he pushes himself away from the wall he’s been leaning on and hopes to God that he can reach Yixing in time. However, by some unknown force, his long limbs are not cooperating with him. He stumbles a few times, half-running and squeezing himself in between the people on the dance floor. He prays that they didn’t recognize their company’s CEO making a fool of himself in the middle of the dance floor.

He reaches Yixing a few seconds late and he watches as his assistant gulps down his drink whole before turning to Yifan with a smile.

“Hello, boss!”

  


<>

  


Yixing is going to pretend that he doesn’t feel the steely gaze that is directed to him. He’s going to ignore the fact that the way his boss is looking at him right now, eyes close to boring holes on his skin with how intense he is watching Yixing, is making him want to do unspeakable things to the CEO.

He has caught Yifan doing this many times when the elder thought Yixing wasn’t looking. But he was, he has seen the way his boss licks his lips from the corner of his eyes. He always has to restrain the shudder of pleasure that racks his body every time he feels Yifan’s eyes rake through his body like it’s some fresh meat. He’s never confronted his boss about it though, it’s not because he’s afraid he will lose his job if he speaks about it rather he’s afraid that he’ll lose those eyes that watch his every move ever so silently. He doesn’t want to, not when he revels in the way his boss is watching him like he’s some entertaining show. He loves it, he lets it consume him and he plays along with it. Sometimes he pretends to have clumsily, for the nth time, dropped his pen just so he can bend over and give his boss a good view of his ass, enticing even with slacks over it. He inwardly does a little happy dance when he sees his boss gulp and loosen his tie a little bit when he turns around to give him a shy, innocent smile.

His boss probably thinks it’s just him being clumsy but he can think whatever he wants as long as Yixing pulling the reaction he wants from Yifan. He knew from the very beginning that he likes the elder, only a year older than him, taller with sharper features compared to Yixing’s subtler ones. Yifan gives off an aura of dominance, charisma oozing from the tips of his fingers as he commands his whole company and propels it to success. But that’s only part of what made Yixing fall for the elder.

Along the way, he discovered that Yifan, who introduces himself to business partners and future investors as Kris, is very much like any human being. Many people from their company view Yifan as a god, what with his looks and command but Yixing finds out that behind the façade is a big marshmallow, soft and sweet.

During the first two weeks that he started working under Yifan, the CEO did present himself as one having a cold personality but after overnights at the office and one too many cups of coffee, the man sheds his skin slowly to show Yixing a boy who is as lost as anyone can be. Yifan had opened up to him, almost reluctantly but after a few coaxing and promises of zipping his mouth about it. The elder poured his heart out under the flourescent lighting in his office and over the many documents they had to go through before a big conference with the major stockholders of their company the next day. Ever since then, it seems that the CEO has become lighter, he has started smiling more, to Yixing at least and he has no reservations with what he says to his assistant. He has shown a more caring side to him as well, offering to drive Yixing home whenever they stayed late at the office or buying him food for lunch and dinner, the little things that made Yixing think that them being together is possible.

So if you ask Yixing what made him fall for Yifan, it’s not the beautifully carved face of his or how his suit always hugs his body so well. It’s not the way he looks at Yixing that the assistant knows holds more than just a simple meeting of the eyes. It’s the way Yifan calls him by his name, rolling of the elder’s tongue like second nature. It’s the way the CEO squeezes his shoulders telling him he did a great job after a long, tiring day. It’s the way Yifan, not Kris, tells him whoever he ends up with in the future would probably be the luckiest person in the world.

However, it doesn’t mean that Yixing doesn’t appreciate how Yifan is looking like sex on legs in his suit right now. His hair is tied up in a half-ponytail, streaks of black peaking out from the bundled blonde mane. He looks younger this way; his usual style screams slick and dapper that the way he carries himself right now, so carefree and unreserved has Yixing’s stomach flipping over and over with excitement.

When he sees his boss walk over, he still pretends he doesn’t notice and reaches for the new drink he has asked from the bartender, gulping the drink in a haste as he watches Yifan trip on air from time to time. He wonders how he managed not to choke on his drink when the CEO is entertaining him so well without even noticing it.

Yifan finally reaches him at the bar and when he finishes his drink, he turns around to greet him.

“Hello, boss!” Yixing notes the pallid color his boss’ face has taken over. He wonders if Yifan is feeling sick and has come to Yixing to ask for help.

“Yixing,” He watches as his boss eyes the glass he had recently used and placed beside him, “come with me.” The elder licks his lips in obvious worry, eyes darting from Yixing’s face to the glass.

“Huh? Why?” Yifan seems to have lost patience and yanks Yixing off his stool before dragging his assistant to the general direction of the exit.

“I need to get you out of here.” Yixing hears him shout over the music, his hand gripping the younger’s wrist hard so as not to lose him amongst the crowd.

“Wait, Kris, why?” Yixing shouts back as they emerge from the dance floor, miraculously unscathed.

“Just,” Yifan turns back and Yixing can see the concern shadowing his eyes before he continues, “follow me.”

<>

  


They are already outside the club and heading somewhere but Yifan’s hand is still tightly clasped around Yixing’s and as much as Yixing likes the possessiveness the gesture is showing, he’s not entirely sure if his hand will survive his boss’ death grip. Yifan maneuvers them through the group of tourists at the hotel lobby to reach the elevator without losing contact with each other. Yixing gets yanked by his boss from time to time just so he can keep up with the CEO’s long legs. Yixing notes how his boss is so jumpy and protective even as they wait for the elevator to arrive. Yifan keeps Yixing in front of him at all times, looking around them for something Yixing doesn’t know. The younger mentally makes a note to ask his boss about it when they’ve reached their destination, wherever it is.

When the elevator arrives, Yifan pushes Yixing into it and immediately closes it telling the other people outside that they have to take another ride. This instantly causes a blush to appear on Yixing’s cheeks because his boss is probably planning something and being alone together is part of it.

But his boss does nothing but stand before him, hands inside his pants pocket as he observes the floor numbers change. Yixing scolds himself for thinking ahead and calms himself and his balls down. He takes that little time in the elevator to marvel at Yifan’s broad shoulders and wide back.

_Oh, how amazing it would be to just rub my cheek there._ Yixing’s mind supplies as he outlines Yifan’s neck, shoulders and back with his eyes. And right when he was about to reach for Yifan’s back, the elevator dings, letting them know that they’ve reached their floor. The elder doesn’t say a word when he steps out of the metal case and just trusts that Yixing will follow him.

“What are we doing here?” Yixing asks when they enter Yifan’s hotel room. The elder has booked one for the night, fearing he might drink too much at the party to drive himself home. For the most part, Yixing wants it to be what he expects it to be. Him and Yifan in one room, what else could possibly happen? But a part of him is also worried about all of this. Why would Yifan suddenly pull him out of a party that they have put together to somehow reward themselves for a job well done?

Yifan doesn’t answer him, instead the elder keeps checking his watch before looking at Yixing like something is about to happen and he’s just waiting for it. It’s confusing but Yixing keeps his mouth shut about it, hoping that Yifan would tell him before he actually blows a fuse. But before he can even feel the anger bubbling in his veins, a different feeling emerges; a feeling that he knows all too well but tries his best to suppress, especially in front of his boss. He tries to but fails, wondering why it is so difficult for him when he’s had this before and managed to keep it in check successfully every time. What is so different now?

Yifan was expecting Yixing to lose consciousness after a few minutes, thirty minutes tops but none of that is happening and he’s beginning to think that he made a mistake. He was about to take Yixing back to the party when he realizes that his assistant’s face has taken on a beautiful blush, coloring the apples of his cheeks and beads of sweat are starting to form on his forehead. The young CEO looks around the room and notes that the temperature is at a comfortable twenty degrees so he wonders why the younger is flushed and sweating buckets and if it is a sign of the drug dating effect.

“Yixing? Are you okay?” He kneels in front of his assistant, trying his best to meet the younger’s gaze and check if he’s doing fine. When he finds the younger’s eyes, hidden by his bangs, there are tears threatening to spill from them and Yifan starts to panic.

“Hey…” The CEO breathes out, worried that he had angered Yixing and caused the tears on the younger’s eyes.

“Kris…” The younger starts squirming under Yifan’s gaze, hands landing on his lap and clenching on his slacks.

“What is it?” Yifan reaches his hand out to wipe the single tear rolling down the younger’s cheek with his thumb. “Hey, don’t cry.” This is probably the closest that they’ve been and Yifan is unsure whether this is okay with Yixing but the younger doesn’t seem to flinch when he moves his hand to Yixing’s chin to lift his face up.

“Yixing?” He tilts his head to the side when the younger looks away. The flush on his face seems to have gone widespread. His assistant is red to the tips of his ears and patches of red are visible on the exposed skin of his neck and chest.

There’s a moment of silence when Yifan and Yixing just gaze at each other. Yifan not knowing what to say and Yixing fearing the sound that he will emit if he even tries to voice out anything. When Yixing moves slightly from where he’s seated on the bed, a whimper unmistakably leaves his lips.

_“Yifan.”_ Yixing rarely calls him by his real name, often the younger uses it to demand his attention or to make him eat dinner before he can even pass out. But now Yixing says it with something akin to want laced with need that Yifan cannot for his life deny him of whatever it is that he wants to take from the elder.

_“Please.”_ Yixing removes his hands from his lap and places them on his sides, revealing a tent forming on the front of his slacks. Yifan visibly gulps and tries to look away but his eyes land on the younger’s bulge every time he tries to.

“What…?” Yifan breathes out, confused as to what is happening.

“I feel so hot, Yifan.” Yixing’s raises his hands and places them on the CEO’s shoulders before adding: _“Yifan, I need you.”_

_It must be the drug,_ Yifan thinks. He voices this thought out to Yixing who he believes is unaware of what happened minutes ago at the club.

“What drug?” Yixing is breathing heavily through his nose and every fiber of his being just wants for Yifan to move and kiss him. He wants to do it himself, move forward and just smother himself with everything Yifan but he doesn’t know if he’s even allowed to do that; if the eyes that linger on his figure at the office means much than just lust.

“Someone dropped a drug on your drink a while ago, that’s why I brought you here.” Yifan explains, pulling away from his assistant much to Yixing’s dismay. He wants to reach out to Yifan and hold his hand or even just his shirt but he’s already gone too far from Yixing’s reach.

“I thought someone wanted to take advantage of you and rape you so I tried to be the hero and save you from that. Now you’re asking me this.” Yifan shakes his head and looks down at the floor, unable to meet Yixing’s gaze. “This is probably the drugs acting, making you think this is what you want.”

“I can’t, Yixing.” Yifan says weakly, turning his back from his assistant swiftly.

_“But Yifan…”_ The slight brush of his briefs against his throbbing member is enough to make Yixing curl in on himself, moaning against his slacks at the friction his clothes are making against his body. The need to be naked and sated is all that’s running around his head. The need for Yifan is too real that he can’t make sense of anything the elder is trying to explain.

_“Please Yifan,”_ he tries again, head still on his lap as he reaches a hand out to his boss, _“I’m going to die here.”_

Yifan doesn’t flinch. He doesn’t want to do it this way, not when Yixing is weak and his mind is clouded. He wants Yixing to feel good while conscious not under the influence of some drug that might be masking his want as his need. But before the CEO can move to tell Yixing again that what he’s feeling is caused by the drug, he feels arms thin and frail wrap around his body.

_“If it is one of those date rape drugs that you think it is, don’t you think I should be unconscious right now and not asking you to do me?”_ Yixing rubs his cheeks against Yifan, voice becoming thinner by the second, becoming more whiny than he wants it to be.

_“I want this. I want you.”_ He tightens his arms around Yifan as if to add proof of his need for the elder and nobody else.

_“Yifan, please. I need you.”_

“I might not be who you need right now, Yixing.” He responds against gritted teeth. It’s taking all of his might not to touch Yixing, afraid it will set the younger off and give the wrong impression.

_“No, I know it’s you.”_ He can feel Yixing’s cheek press against his back, the younger moaning every time he rubs his face on the elder’s suit jacket. It’s driving Yifan insane especially now that he’s so close to the source of the indecent sounds. _“Please, Yifan. Don’t make me beg like this.”_

“You don’t–” Before Yifan can even finish his sentence, Yixing is already interrupting him: _“I know what I’m doing, just please.”_

Yifan turns around and finally faces Yixing. He just belatedly realized that the younger’s sweat has caused his clothes to cling to his body. This also has Yifan staring at his nipples that are prominent against his white dress shirt; erect and begging for attention.

_“Yifan.”_ Yixing calls out to him again, eyes heavy with lust as he looks up at his boss. _“Please, hold me.”_

Yifan throws all his inhibitions and slowly but surely leans down to kiss Yixing’s forehead before going down to the younger’s nose where he places a kiss at the tip.

“I want to at least make this right.” He whispers against Yixing’s lips and when the younger nods, eyes trained to his, he leans forward to plant his lips against Yixing’s.

  


Yixing can feel every part of his body singing with joy with the simple contact of his lips with Yifan’s. The pressure on his gut, slowly weighing down as he feels a wee bit closer to letting it all out. Their lips glide smoothly against each other and when Yifan swipes his tongue on Yixing’s bottom lip, the younger eagerly opens his mouth to welcome the elder’s tongue. It’s not how Yixing has imagined it, he’d had thought that one day the sexual tension will suddenly break out in the middle of Yifan’s office and the elder will just pin him against one of the walls. But this is better, so much better.

He feels loved with how Yifan’s large hands are roaming around his body, giving it the attention it’s been wanting to have. He loves how his body is pressed up against Yifan’s, his painfully erect nipples getting the friction it’s been craving for. Yixing especially loves the way Yifan’s mouth molds perfectly with his, their tongues dancing to a rhythm of give and take.

His hands previously trapped between his and Yifan’s body, find a life of its own as they move up to push the CEO’s suit jacket and let it fall on the floor. He slides them down to yank the elder’s tie, pulling him closer before walking back to the bed. He toes his shoes off before kneeling close to the edge of the bed, his lips never once leaving Yifan’s. He nibbles at the elder’s lips before pulling away with much reluctance to focus on his boss’ jawline. When he reaches Yifan’s neck, the older slightly pushes him away and catches his lips again in a kiss.

“Just sit back and enjoy.” Yifan whispers against Yixing’s lips before ripping the younger’s shirt apart. It pulls a gasp out of Yixing and he should be mad cause that was an expensive shirt but Yifan’s tongue on his sensitive neck makes him forget about the price of his shirt. Instead he focuses on the elder’s mouth sucking hickeys on his neck and how his tongue laps at the purplish bruises, instantly soothing Yixing. His hands pull at the elder’s mane, hoping not to ruin the carefully put-together ponytail. In the end, the black tie that pulls Yifan’s hair together lies on the floor next to Yixing’s and Yifan’s shoes as the elder moves down to focus on his assistant’s nipples.

Yixing moans shamelessly as Yifan’s tongue laps at his nipples, the earlier brushing of his hardened nubs to his clothes is nothing to Yifan’s teeth tastefully biting them then his tongue licking to soothe them. Yifan’s hands roam around his body as the elder pulls away from his nipples to spread kisses around his exposed skin, on his neck, chest, arms and stomach; the way the elder’s fingernails graze against his oversensitive skin cause him to have gooseflesh accompanied by a shudder and a moan.

Yifan is making him feel good and not just satisfying his need. The elder is making sure that he will remember every kiss and every touch.

  


Yifan is ecstatic. The way Yixing is writhing against the bed with just his upper body being stimulated is getting him excited for how the younger will react when he yanks his pants down and start giving attention to his neglected boner. But for now, Yifan is savoring every sigh, every moan and every gasp, and even if it hurts sometimes, he also likes how Yixing is pulling at his hair from time to time only for his scalp to be massaged by the younger’s dainty fingers afterwards.

He traces the fine lines of the younger’s abdominals with his tongue, enjoying the contented sigh he receives when he dips his tongue on the younger’s navel before sucking on it. He licks the skin above the waistband of Yixing’s briefs, teasing the younger before biting the material.

_“Fan…”_ He hears Yixing call out to him from above as he rubs his nose and face on the younger’s clothed erection. He knows what the younger wants and needs but he can’t let this pass so he kisses the younger crotch as his hands make quick work of Yixing’s belt. Once unbuckled, he moves up again to unfasten the younger’s pant button with his teeth before unzipping them with the same incisors. Yifan pushes down on to Yixing’s manhood when he unzips him, pleased with the younger’s groan at his actions.

He pulls away and the whine that he receives from Yixing is enough to make him hurry. He pulls the younger’s pants down to have him only in his briefs and the black material looks nothing short of tantalizing against the younger’s pale white complexion. The way the material hugs Yixing’s thighs is enough to make Yifan drool that he can only imagine how sexy Yixing’s backside looks like. He pulls Yixing’s leg up, letting a foot rest on his shoulder as he towers over his moaning mess of an assistant. He trails kisses down his legs before mouthing on the younger’s brief-clad member. He notices a wet patch just below the waistband of the black briefs and he moves his mouth up there, tasting the salty precum breaching Yixing’s briefs. The younger moans when he feels Yifan’s tongue lap up the precum and he wants nothing but for his cock to be bathed in saliva by that same tongue. Much to his dismay, Yifan pulls away again and starts flipping him over.

Yixing’s back is as Yifan had expected if not better. The way his ass curves, perfectly nestled by his briefs has Yifan staring and touching. He leans down to kiss the younger’s shoulders, meeting Yixing’s lips from time to time before licking down his spine. This causes Yixing to arch his back away from the mattress which in turn causes Yifan’s cock to twitch in the confines of his boxer briefs. So the elder leans down, pulls Yixing close to make his body stay in that sexy curve before capturing his lips in a kiss.

Yifan lets his hand slide down Yixing’s back as he kisses him breathless and wanting. He allows his hands time to play with the younger’s rear, soft and fluid against his rough, calloused hands.

He lets go of Yixing’s lips but keeps his eye contact with the younger as he kisses down Yixing’s back, gentle and loving as he leaves no skin untouched. He rubs his cheek against the younger’s ass and they both hum at the action. Yifan playfully bites one of Yixing’s ass cheeks before kissing them. He pulls away again, just to marvel at how erotic Yixing looks like right now, so open and giving. He lets his hands travel up from the back of Yixing’s thighs up to his ass, fondling them before hooking his fingers against the waistband of his assistant’s briefs.

His eyes meet Yixing’s and he can see nothing but need there as the younger bites his bottom lip in anticipation for what Yifan is about to do. He himself wants nothing but to be completely free from his clothes and open for Yifan to gawk at.

Yifan pulls his briefs down but only enough to show the swell of his ass. The elder holds it open before attacking Yixing’s ass cheeks with kisses, licking the surroundings of the hickeys he left behind before moving to another area to leave his mark. He squeezes and spreads the the younger’s ass as he noses between Yixing’s ass crack, licking the neglected skin from time to time as he slowly travels to the younger’s entrance.

  


Yixing feels the breath of hot air from Yifan’s mouth inches away from his twitching hole. He can feel Yifan’s face in between his ass cheeks and he rubs his ass unashamedly on his boss’ face, content with the humming he hears from the elder’s throat.

_“Fan, please…”_ He pushes further back onto Yifan’s face, hinting the elder to move faster and stop with the teasing. When he looks back he sees a smirk on Yifan’s lips before the elder’s face disappears between his ass again.

“Aaahhh…” Yixing feels something wet flat against his entrance and he feels Yifan’s saliva drip down onto his balls. It was enough to cause Yixing to fall down onto the mattress, ass high up in the air, giving Yifan the power to do anything he wants. He feels Yifan’s tongue follow the trail of saliva down to his balls, licking the round sacs before sucking one in his mouth.

“Haaaa…haaaa…” Yixing grabs onto the blanket as Yifan moves to have the pair in his mouth. He feels the mattress dip and his briefs are yanked further down and his cock dangles in between his legs.

“Mmmnnnnn…” Yifan hums as he noses the underside of Yixing’s cock, following the vein popping on the younger’s throbbing manhood. He laps at the tip of Yixing’s cock, not wanting to waste a drop of the younger’s precum which seems to keep oozing out of excitement.

“Yifan…Yifan please…” Yixing pleads, his voice muffled by the blanket, when the elder just keeps licking his length and not doing more, more that Yixing actually wants him to.

Yixing can feel Yifan smiling against his dick and before he can tell him to stop teasing the elder already has his lips stretched around the head of his cock. Yixing couldn’t stop himself and he starts moving his hips down to fuck his boss’ mouth. If he had more self-restraint he would have waited until Yifan told him it’s okay but the CEO’s mouth feels so warm and good around him, just exactly what he needs. Yixing pulls his face away from the mattress to look down where his cock disappears into Yifan’s mouth. The sight of his cock sinking into Yifan’s mouth has him groaning from deep down his chest. He feels Yifan’s teeth scrape against his skin and it has him keening and biting the pillow above him.

Yifan eventually lets go of his cock, right when he’s about to lose his voice. The elder kisses from his dick back up to his awaiting hole before spreading kisses all over his ass cheeks. He feels Yifan bites on his ass before the elder’s tongue soothes out the pain. Yixing doesn’t have the energy to talk anymore so he just reaches for his ass cheeks and spreads them wide open in hopes that his boss will get the message.

Yifan pulls away for a second to marvel at the sight of Yixing, face planted on the mattress, ass up in the air and hands spreading his ass cheeks open to give his partner the perfect view of his ass hole, pink and twitching wild in contrast to his soft pale ass. He can hear Yixing’s pleas muffled by the fabric of the covers and he can imagine just how much his assistant wants him, to be serving his ass to him on a silver platter. Yixing’s whining gets to him so he leans forward and experimentally licks on the palpating hole, from the perineum up, and the younger rewards him with a long drawn out moan.

Yixing’s body arches away from the mattress again and his hands are back to clenching on the blanket hard as Yifan licks his way into his assistant’s ass hole. He spits on it and lathers the saliva all over the younger’s rim. His assistant pushes onto his face when he feels his tongue slowly breaching the tight ring of muscles. He can feel Yixing clamping around his tongue, easily excited by the penetration of the wet appendage.He waits until his assistant relaxes a little bit, even if his saliva is dripping down his chin to his neck, he doesn’t mind. He waits before pushing in even further and curling his tongue inside. He likes Yixing’s reaction to this so he pulls his tongue out and thrusts back in before curling it again, repeating the motion over and over while changing his angle to give Yixing’s insides equal treatment. After a few minutes he starts purely tongue fucking Yixing, going in and out of the younger as fast as he could, slapping the younger’s ass from time to time to feel him clench around him tighter. He creates a moaning, whining, gasping mess out of his assistant and Yifan is highly aroused. When Yifan decides to pull away, he gives Yixing’s ass another slap before roughly turning the younger around and completely pulling his briefs off.

If Yixing was beautiful fully-clothed, he’s a delight when he’s fully-naked. And Yifan can’t get enough of him. The elder roams his hands around the pale skin that’s marked by him and him alone. One of his hands settle on Yixing’s nipple and start rubbing and rolling the nub between his fingers while the other hand is placed around Yixing’s neck, hard enough to put pressure and light enough to show affection. He drums on the younger’s plump lips before he slips his fingers into the younger’s mouth. His assistant eagerly licks and sucks every finger in, even moaning when Yifan pushes down on his tongue and massages it with his fingers.

When he releases his fingers from Yixing’s mouth, the younger looks at him with lust overflowing from his eyes and his next words has Yifan wetting his boxer briefs:

“I want your cock in my mouth, Yifan.”

The elder doesn’t protest and goes to the edge of the bed to remove his clothes, Yixing slithers his way to the edge as well and helps the elder by removing his pants, completely. Yifan can see Yixing biting his bottom lip at the sight of Yifan’s impressive length, straining against the cloth of his undergarment. Yixing noses it before mouthing the outline of his boss’ erection, noting the wet patch on his boxer briefs.

Yifan pulls Yixing’s head away when he seems to be enjoying too much on just mouthing around his heavy cock.

“I thought you wanted me in your mouth.” Yifan massages Yixing’s scalp and reaches for his neck again, putting light pressure on it, not to choke but just to get his attention. “Should I just fuck you?” Yixing frantically shakes his head and places his fingers on the waistband of Yifan’s boxer briefs before yanking them down. There is obvious surprise on his face when Yifan’s cock springs up out of its confines, glaring red and seeking attention. And Yixing takes no time in tasting Yifan’s precum, leaking from his swollen head. He leaves kittenish licks on the crown of his boss’ cock before tracing his tongue on the rest of the shaft. He pumps Yifan’s cock as he suckles on the elder’s balls, nose buried in hot flesh as he tries to fit both in his mouth. He licks up the underside of Yifan’s cock and the elder groans when he finally decides to swallow his cock.

The warm and wet cavern of Yixing’s mouth is the perfect place for Yifan’s cock right now. Just what he needs after getting all excited by the moans the younger gave him while he was the one pleasuring his assistant. He pushes into Yixing’s mouth and the younger gags on his cock but his assistant doesn’t seem to mind, pushing himself forward to have more of his boss’ length in his mouth. Yifan slides his hands across Yixing’s back and his fingers graze the pale expanse of white skin before anchoring on the younger’s ass; leaving red crescents on them before a mark of a hand gets imprinted on them.

Yixing hums against Yifan’s cock and the pleasure shoots straight his groin up to his spine. The pleasure was so intense he had to lean back and roll his head and as he did so his fingers dig on Yixing’s ass again, pushing the younger forward to gag on his cock.

He manages to diffuse the sensations Yixing’s mouth is giving him to be able to work his hands and spread Yixing out for him. He swears inwardly when he realizes that he didn’t have any lubricant with him so he has no option but to let a trickle of saliva run down his mouth onto Yixing’s ass hole. He reaches down to let the saliva pool on the younger’s entrance before he tries to push a digit into the hole.

Yixing stops midway his cock and moans against it when he feels the elder’s finger breach his hole. He only continues deepthroating his boss when the elder is knuckles-deep. The younger reaches for his own cock to add stimulation to his body so he can easily forget the burn that is caused by the penetration of Yifan’s finger, ramming in and out of his ass.

Yifan is two fingers in when Yixing lets go of his cock to release a deep groan against the taut skin of his abdominals.

“Fuck."

“Does it hurt?” He asks Yixing and the younger only nods so he waits until the his assistant relaxes around his hand before he continues scissoring him open. Yixing kisses up Yifan’s torso as the elder continues to finger fuck him to prepare him for his cock.

“Yixing…” The younger’s hands are pumping Yifan’s cock in exchange for his mouth as he tongues on the elder’s hidden tattoos on his arms and chest.

_“Yifan,”_ Yixing’s hands have completely made a mess of Yifan’s styled hair as he pushes himself down on to the elder’s fingers, now three in. Against Yifan’s lips he moans: _“Please, please fuck me. I need your thick cock to fill me up and fuck me hard.”_

The elder groans at the unrestrained words that he’s hearing for the first time from Yixing’s sinful lips. When he has calmed down enough from the attack of this different side of Yixing, he absentmindedly warns the younger: “I don’t have lube, baby.”

Yixing doesn’t even bother rolling his eyes even if he wants to and slides back down on to Yifan’s cock, spitting on the length standing proudly on Yifan’s crotch. Yifan’s cock glistening with his saliva turns him on even more than he wants and he can think of nothing but his boss’ length and huge girth opening him up and filling him good.

When Yixing deems his cock, slippery enough, the younger pulls up again and attacks his lips. His hands never left Yixing’s ass, spreading and squeezing the soft flesh in his calloused hands before spanking and kneading them.

Yifan pushes Yixing back to the bed and the younger spreads his legs wide in anticipation as he waits for his boss to roll the condom on his cock. Yifan kisses every part of his body possible on his way to meet Yixing’s lips and once he’s in perfect range, the younger pushes him down to him, wrapping his legs around Yifan and snaking his arms around the CEO’s neck. The friction of their cocks causes them both to groan against each other’s lips, the sound getting trapped between them as Yifan repeats the motion.

_“Fan…”_ The elder nods and aligns his cock to Yixing’s entrance, kissing the younger as he slowly pushes in. Yixing gasps when he feels the elder’s cock inching in him and his breathing stutters every time Yifan pushes up. He lets out a long sigh when Yifan settles in him and stops moving.

Yifan peppers Yixing’s face with kisses and tells him to give him the word if he can start moving to which the younger only nods, reveling in the feeling of getting filled up by Yifan’s cock. Never did he think that this will actually happen, Yifan’s cock up in his ass while the young CEO affectionately worships his body with his mouth.

“Move, Fan. I can’t take it anymore.” The elder hums against the skin of his neck before slowly pulling out only to ram back in. The warmth surrounding his cock feels too good and he can’t hold himself back when Yixing gives him free rein to start fucking him well and good. The younger slowly inches up the bed with every thrust and his pitch seems to have taken a similar route, going higher with every movement from his boss.

“More, more, please, more.” Yixing begs as he starts moving to meet Yifan’s thrusts. He’s not sure if it’s really the effect of the drugs but he knows this is what he wants and where he wants to be, in Yifan’s arms pressed against the mattress with his hole clenching around his boss’ cock. And he lets the elder know by praising him and his thick girth and how he appreciates the way Yifan fucks him so good.

“Fan, deep-deeper!” Yifan easily gives in and rewards Yixing for all the pleasured sounds his senses has been blessed with ever since they started. He pushes all the way in and hits the younger’s prostate dead on. “Fuck! Again!”

Yifan pushes himself up on the bed, Yixing’s hands falling to his biceps as he supports himself on the bed while he fucks Yixing deep, hard and fast just like the words falling on the younger’s lips, just as his assistant wishes to be fucked. Animalistic sounds rumble from Yifan’s chest as he feels the younger’s warm walls squeeze his cock as if the younger doesn’t want to let him go.

Yixing’s head rolls back and digs onto the pillow as the head of Yifan’s cock rubs his prostate before pulling out then thrusting back in only to repeat the torture, bringing pleasure to every nerve in Yixing’s body. They’re both sweating and panting but Yifan doesn’t stop, only speeds up as Yixing starts losing his voice from screaming his boss’ name. Yifan plunges balls-deep into Yixing’s hole and the younger’s body starts thrashing against the bed, his cock oozing with cum. Yifan tries to hold out as long as he can, wanting Yixing to cum first before him.

“C-cum-” With one more hard thrust, Yixing’s climax explodes into a thousand sensations. He tries to scream Yifan’s name only to be cut off in the middle by himself, drowning in his own orgasm and forgetting how to form words or where he is. His moans are so loud, Yifan is sure their neighboring rooms can hear them.

Yixing’s reaction and erotic expressions as Yifan milks him dry with his large hands is enough for the elder reach his own peak. Paired up with how crazy Yixing’s hole is spasming around his erection, it only took a few thrusts until Yifan is blowing his load into the condom, a low groan followed by a chant of Yixing’s name falling from his lips as he abuses Yixing’s hole to ride out both of their orgasm.

He falls onto Yixing and the younger doesn’t seem to mind the heavy weight as he wraps his arms around Yifan’s body and hums in contentment. He closes his eyes and feels Yifan’s cock still inside him, as if memorizing every groove and curve with his walls clamping down hard against it.

“Baby, stop.” Yifan murmurs in his exhausted state, his manhood still sensitive from his mind-blowing orgasm.

“What did you just call me?” Yixing asks playfully, putting an edge of irritation in his voice just to tease his boss even if he wants nothing but to hear him say it again.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t…” Yifan pulls away, his mind unable to process that it’s just a joke. Yixing pulls him back down onto his chest and cards through his hair.

“It’s okay. I just wanted to hear you say it again.” He smiles against Yifan’s temples and kisses it before leaning a bit forward to whisper in his ears: “But this time I want to hear you say it again while you’re fucking me from behind.”

Yifan’s eyes widen in surprise but he can’t deny that a rush of blood to his groin caused his dick to twitch because of a few words from his supposed to be cutely oblivious assistant.

<>

  


“We should go to the hospital,” Yifan starts after catching his breath for the third time that night. Whatever drug was dropped on Yixing’s drink is clearly testing his stamina. When Yixing looks at him questioningly he continues, “There’s probably still some of the drug left in your system. Then we can find whoever dropped that tablet on your drink.”

Yixing, instead of taking him seriously, laughs at his boss. And this reaction draws Yifan’s attention, he’s always had a thing for Yixing’s laugh, he finds it adorable whenever his assistant laughs, so carefree and genuine.

“Why are you laughing?” He asks out of curiosity because he doesn’t think there’s anything funny about the situation, someone just tried to drug his assistant but said assistant is just laughing it off.

“I find it funny that people think you’re scary when your eyebrows are meeting like that when you’re angry. I’ve always found it cute.” Yixing answers and reaches up to smoothen the crease on his boss’ forehead and part the eyebrows meeting at the center.

“You’ve always found it cute?” Yifan asks, hand instantly cupping Yixing’s chin to make his assistant face him. He raises an eyebrow when the younger only blushes and keeps mum; it seems the drug is starting to wear off, the brazen, sexy vixen Yixing slowly retreating to a corner in Yixing’s mind.

“I, umm, I…” Yixing stutters and tries to rack his brain for an explanation and maybe just confess right away.

“It’s okay, I find you cute too.” Yifan leans down and gives Yixing a lasting kiss, “Very very cute.”

“Does that mean you like me?” Yixing asks, eyes closed when they part from their kiss.

“Very much.” Yifan answers and the smile on Yixing’s lips is enough to tell him that the feeling is mutual and that his decision to actually give in and have sex with his assistant was not a bad choice.

Yixing is the first to lean in to the kiss this time, his lips soft and slick from Yifan’s saliva, making the elder forget his earlier argument to find whoever it is that tried to harm his assistant. Yixing’s hand on his nape encourages him to roll on top of the younger and caress his lover’s thighs.

“Mmnnn,” Yixing hums in content before murmuring: “how about I ride you this time?” It’s Yifan’s turn to chuckle on the younger’s neck but he’s whipped and weak to Yixing that he ends up sitting on the bed with his back to headboard. He lets the younger take control this time, relishing the way his hips move and make Yifan’s breath stutter.

“I like you.” Yifan whispers against Yixing’s ears when the younger reaches for his boss’ dick behind him before slowly sinking down on his lover’s cock. Once fully seated on the elder’s cock, Yixing immediately kisses him and they both relish the way they fit so well with each other.

“I like you too, so so much.” Yixing whispers against Yifan’s cheeks as the elder tongues on his jawline, ears and neck, his hands clenching the elder’s dyed blonde mane. They repeat the confession and throw it back and forth until they reach their climax together for the first time that night. Yixing likes it. Yixing loves it and if possible it is all he wants to hear from Yifan.

"Look, the fireworks." Yixing, now happily sated and sitting on Yifan's lap with his head on the elder's shoulder, points at the window where the sky is suddenly lit up in different colors and different shapes. He pulls away from Yifan's embrace and the blanket wrapped around him slides down his back and pools around him.

"Happy New Year, Yifan." He greets the elder with a wide, bright smile on his face, exhaustion momentarily forgotten at the sight of the pyrotechnics. Yifan tucks Yixing's hair and brushes away his bangs before leaning forward to give his lover a kiss.

"Let's make it the best year," Yifan murmurs against his lips, capturing the younger's bottom lip before adding: "together."


End file.
